


You've Been Holted

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Love Confession, M/M, right in front of pidge's salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: We've all been there, secretly kind-of-dating a guy that your sister hates, partially because he's the son of the emperor that kidnapped you, your best friend, and your dad and kept you all as prisoners for an undisclosed amount of time. Wait no, just Matt, then?





	You've Been Holted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/gifts), [Joking5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joking5).



> whoops i write Mattor now...

“Attention Bridge, this is the Yellow Paladin, Hunk. I am currently being Holted. Can someone come down to the lab and deal with this please?” Hunk’s irritated voice called over the intercom. Shiro stifled a laugh before looking over pointedly at Lance. 

Lance put his hands on his hips. “No way! Matt's mean to me!” He pouted. “And so is Pidge! All of you are mean to me.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Shiro finally let his laughter slip out. “No one is mean to you, Lance. You’re special and important and everyone loves you.” Lance frowned.

“See, your words are nice and comforting but your tone sounds  _ very  _ sarcastic and that hurts my feelings.” Shiro smiled at him and shook his head.

Before he could respond, Lotor surprised everyone on the bridge by speaking first. “I’ll go see if I can help.” Several questioning looks had him elaborating quickly. “The Green Paladin hates me. She’ll probably leave as soon as I walk in.” Several nods accompanied his expanded explanation.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely true.” Lance barked out a laugh. “She hates you a lot.” Lotor didn’t bother sparing him a glance as he exited the bridge and made his way down to the lab. 

Several of his engineers were working with the Voltron coalition members onboard the castleship and acknowledged their emperor with salutes as he stepped into the workshop. He saluted them in turn and greeted each one by name. Matt was trying hard to keep up with Pidge’s badgering of Hunk, but he faltered a bit and couldn’t help but smile as he watched. 

Lotor approached the three of them with a polite smile. “I was told there was some kind of problem down here.” Pidge glared. 

“Nope. Why don’t you go back to the bridge? Or better yet, your own ship! And then fly away. To the other side of the galaxy.” Her hands were balled into tight fists and her scowl was biting. Lotor’s expression was bored and a bit haughty. It infuriated her further. 

Matt put a hand on her shoulder. “Pidge, come on. Don’t be like that.” She shrugged his hand away and stalked out of the lab. Hunk smirked as he got back to work on the sentry he was upgrading. 

Lotor clasped his hands behind his back and offered Matt a smile. “Ah yes, glad to see my cunning plan worked. I’ve outwitted Voltron yet again.” 

Matt grinned a wide, lopsided smile and leaned against the workbench. “Does your evil genius know no bounds?” He asked.

Lotor grinned back and relaxed his posture a little, still cognizant of his subjects standing nearby enough to overhear. Hunk dropped one of his tools with a sharp metallic clang before he could reply with his own flirtatious remark. “No, no. This is worse. You guys gotta go.” He said, shaking his head at both of them. They laughed and happily took their exit. 

Safely back in Matt’s quarters, they sat together on his bed. Lotor was leaning against the wall with his arm around Matt’s shoulders, and Matt snuggled into his side. His head was on Lotor’s chest with his arms wrapped around Lotor’s waist. 

Lotor had never put much thought into physical affection before and it continually surprised him what a tactile creature Matt was, and how much he enjoyed it. He ran his fingers through Matt’s soft hair and smiled at the hum of approval it earned him. “Sorry about Pidge.” He murmured into Lotor’s neck as he placed a soft kiss there. 

Lotor sighed. Hunk was the only one who knew about their… arrangement. It was still too tenuous and ill-defined for him to call it a relationship. Lotor had his suspicions that Shiro knew more than he was letting on as well, but the Black Paladin had proven himself to be trustworthy and capable of secrecy when the situation called for it. “Perhaps,” Lotor paused to press his lips to the crown of Matt’s head. “It might be time to inform her that the situation has changed.” He cringed as Matt pulled back to look him in the eyes. This was not going to be an easy conversation. 

“Well, I’d kinda have to know what the situation is to tell her how it’s different.” Matt prodded gently. Lotor licked his lips and clenched his jaw. “See? Not that easy, unfortunately.” He leaned in and brought their lips together in the barest hint of a kiss. “Let me know when you figure it out, though.” He pulled back just enough to whisper the words before moving back in for a much deeper and more satisfying kiss. 

He slid one hand up the back of Matt’s shirt and grinned into their joined mouths at Matt’s gasp. Communicating feelings with words may not have been his forte, but he was determined to prove his loyalty in this way. Every touch, every drag of lips across heated skin, every groan Matt tore from his throat, he hoped they spoke the volumes he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if they did. 

Later, lying on top of rumpled sheets with their legs intertwined and Matt’s head on his chest, he couldn’t help but feel that he should try. He’d never been much for  _ trying _ , preferring instead to act only when his victory was assured, but ancients help him, this strange, lighthearted, fun-loving human sleeping soundly against his rapidly pounding heart made him want to try. He pushed the still sweat-damp hair out of Matt’s eyes and gently placed a kiss against the scar along his cheek. Matt’s eyes fluttered partially open and the soft, half-awake smile he gave made Lotor’s breath catch in his throat.

He hummed in question at the touch and Lotor ran his fingers through the rest of Matt’s hair that he could reach. Before Matt could fall asleep again Lotor bolstered all of his resolve. “I would like… to be with you.” He murmured out quietly. Matt’s eyes opened all the way and he sat up on an elbow as he looked at Lotor curiously. 

“You already are.” He said with a chuckle. 

Lotor mimicked his pose. He ran a hand down the length of Matt’s side, unable to keep his hands to himself in their current situation. He smirked as Matt shivered at the contact, but rested his hand on Matt’s hip to remove the distraction and temptation. “That’s not quite what I meant.” He confessed. At Matt’s raised eyebrow he continued. “I just hope you know that this isn’t just a physical arrangement for me.”

It was Matt’s turn to smirk. “So you’re saying you li~ike me.” He replied, voice carrying a silly tune. 

“Less and less by the minute, actually.” He teased, no malice in his voice. Matt swatted at him with a pillow anyway. 

Lotor grabbed the pillow from Matt’s grasp and tossed it over the side of the bed, trapping Matt’s upper body between his arms. His hair spilled over his shoulders and cocooned their faces, blocking out most of the soft lamp light from across the room. “That’s the opposite of the truth, really.” He whispered as his eyes locked with the golden honey colored ones below him. “I’m quite fond of you.” 

One side of Matt’s lips twitched up into a half-smile. “Oh yeah?” He asked, breathlessly. 

Lotor leaned in and pressed another gentle kiss onto Matt’s scar. “Matt, I…” Matt’s eyes were glinting in amusement and anticipation. “I love you.” 

Matt caught his bottom lip in between his teeth as his cheeks tinged a lovely shade of pink. “Yeah, I guess you’re alright.” He finally replied. 

Lotor laughed so hard he had to roll over onto his back. The weight that settled on top of him, straddling his hips, solidified in his mind that his choice had been the correct one. Matt peppered his jaw and cheeks in kisses before finally reaching his mouth. He pulled away before it could heat up any further. “I love you, too, by the way.” 

Lotor shook his head and grinned. “Ah, excellent. You had me worried for a moment there.” Lotor sarcastically confessed. Matt laughed and pressed their mouths together again. 

Matt framed Lotor’s head with his forearms and groaned as Lotor’s hands gripped his hips tightly again, long nails digging just the right side of too hard into his soft skin. They moved against each other unhurriedly for several blissful moments before Matt’s door slid open without preamble, bathing them both in the harsh hallway light. 

“Hey, Matt, we gotta talk about- OH MY GOD!” Pidge shrieked as Lotor hastily covered their unclothed bodies with the bed sheet. 

Matt turned toward the door as she stood there in shock. “Jesus, Katie! Have you never heard of knocking?!” He shouted, tossing the one pillow that remained on his bed towards her. She turned on her heels and sprinted down the hallway before it could come anywhere close to her. 

The door slid shut automatically in her wake and Matt looked up at the ceiling, curses streaming from his lips. Lotor laughed and dropped the sheet he’d been holding. “Oh yeah, what could possibly be amusing about this?” Matt asked, looking a bit ridiculous crossing his arms and frowning while still seated firmly on Lotor’s hips. 

He finally quelled his laughter enough to speak. “Well I suppose this means you won’t have to figure out how to tell her, at least.” 

Matt shook his head and extricated himself from Lotor’s grasp and the bed. He searched along the floor for his discarded clothes and pulled them on as Lotor watched. “Hey, buddy. This ain’t a free show. We’re in this together now, so chop-chop.” He tossed Lotor’s undershirt at the bed. 

  
Lotor pulled it on and grabbed Matt’s shoulders, spinning him around into a loose embrace. “I rather like the sound of that.” Matt grumbled something that might have been  _ sappy bastard _ into the hug, but returned it nonetheless. 


End file.
